


喀泰戎山顶

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP, 孕期Play, 小妈梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 他记得自己看见这美丽的人一直躲在黑色的伞下，瘦骨嶙峋地面对所有人神态平静地念着亡夫的悼词，李梓源不明白雨滴不曾落在他身上，却又为何看起来湿漉漉的。
Relationships: Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun/LIP | Lee Jae-Won
Kudos: 8





	喀泰戎山顶

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：小妈梗，孕期play，ooc
> 
> 请确认可以接受再继续阅读！

李梓源回到家里的时候黑色的西装已经被打湿了大半，皮鞋胡乱踩在门口放着的皮毛上，死去的生物换来假的枝繁叶茂，甚至让人觉得发臭发烂，好像底下全是混着肉屑的血水。他回头看看花园，花朵早已为了果实零落殆尽，院里仅剩的那几枚枯叶也在雨中和着泥垫在水洼的底下，虚虚映出来枝桠上那么几个看着不甚美味的桃。

不如那种气味好闻，甜得馥郁又甜得发腻，让人犯恶心却还要绕着你的鼻子打转撩拨。

李梓源早该讨厌他的，而不是等到如今才来厌恶他，却又忍不住享受金炳善故作母亲姿态的讨好黏人与献媚。等到自己如梦初醒走远离开了，在远洋之外却还会记挂着家里那只鸠占鹊巢的猫。

猫在家里总是到处毁坏撕咬，从白纸到陶瓷，再到如今他的父亲。金炳善喜欢那些，却又怕被抢走被弄丢，于是要留下记号或者被留下记号，然后转头毁掉那些，最后舔着自己身上的痕迹空抱着幻想痴笑。

现在自己也被猫盯上了，亦或是他盯上了猫。李梓源站在门口看见那修长的手从黑色的西装下钻出来，死死握住一个软桃，放了很久了，快烂了，于是为了烂得更快，汁液果肉要顺着指缝间隙迸开四溢流进扣紧的袖管。沾湿衬衫的布料后再从淡黄色中黏出一块皮肤的形状。

这就是一场完美的设计，他手上是桃，自己的周围似乎也是蠢蠢欲动的桃，勾住他的神经舔舐抚弄到偶尔视线模糊。

从父亲带着与自己年龄相差不多的人来家里后，他是自那天起第一次见到金炳善如此不正常又糟透了的面貌。再也挤不进腰的裤子被藏在衣柜深处，翻找许久才找出来的宽松衣物好歹是凑了深沉的黑色。他记得自己看见这美丽的人一直躲在黑色的伞下，瘦骨嶙峋地面对所有人神态平静地念着亡夫的悼词，李梓源不明白雨滴不曾落在他身上，却又为何看起来湿漉漉的。

走近后他才能看清浅色布艺的沙发垫上在躯体移开后留下的一块水渍，大抵也是散发着桃味的。单膝跪在那块垫子上导致金炳善从恍惚中惊醒，下意识躲避的动作又非本意地让散开了纽扣的衬衫滑下来，露出了隆起的小腹。

李梓源的手直接覆了上去，除了一个人的心跳还有另一个可怜灵魂的窜跃，在这层薄薄的肚皮下蠕动磨蹭。自己以前总是以某种僵硬的态度去面对这个人拙劣地扮成母亲角色所带来的所谓爱与柔软，真是神奇，那种天真与母性曾经是段表演，如今却是真实地发生了。这个Omega，总是毫无保留地在人前流露风情，他不喜欢这样，所以他也想去毁坏与撕碎。

这是对母亲的回馈，李梓源想，他甚至有点可惜自己无法闻到被标记封存着的信息素。

曾经路过父亲房门时窥探到的事情他能够一一再对面前的Omega施以同样路数，只是如今多了个肉团，自己有够讨厌这东西却又无法通过毁坏它而去毁坏他。但金炳善早已不是那三个月里需要被保护地细致入微的Omega，他的两个洞，前面的后面的都在流着水。这就是丢弃他自己去拥有新的生命的报应，裤装黑色的布料也遮盖不住那穴里犯罪一般漫开的液体，只需要扒下他的裤子，粉肿的地方就会暴露出来尖叫着要他去抚慰。

李梓源也这么做了，因为闻不到本该甜得呕吐的信息素味道，倒是能让他在神志清醒的状态下看看自己父亲留下的这具“遗作”。自己的手掌在那处能兜着一小摊水，而金炳善，他看向他的脸，好像变成了情潮里浮沉的母鹿，嫩白修长的双腿间肉挤着夹紧又放开，被身体的诚实反应占据了大脑。

而手掌带着不轻的力道落在臀肉上时才听到了不情不愿地咿咿呀呀着的祈求，发情热早就将他的理智蒸发干了，在自己继子的面前可怜兮兮地摇着屁股。他怎么能不给他呢，两个指头就随随便便能在里面抠挖探寻，而小母亲不明白自己的信息素根本无法勾引着面前的人为他神魂颠倒，在越来越深的侵犯里失去了对灵魂的所有权。

他被使用过了，被别的Alpha的信息素占有过了，没办法再用信息素去向继子撒娇争取他想要的同样的爱，只能任由体内肆意钻来钻去的手指碰到了他紧闭的腔口后不依不挠地故意戳刺。太坏了呀，他呜咽着埋在软软的褥子里摇头，他说不出话拒绝不了，那里已经被人占有过如今也被另一个生命占据了，没有位置了，已经进不去了。

金炳善撑着想要起来躲开，却被背后的人俯下身子压制着，后背上被烙上一个又一个吻。

可是太刺激太舒服，脚趾都蜷缩起来带着身体紧绷着，被保护了三个多月不曾被阴茎与信息素进入的饥渴地方只好下意识在快感里紧紧夹着手指，里面又在尽职尽责地浇灌喂养着他法定的孩子。

金炳善知道这一点都不够的，在孕育中总是还要被厄洛斯的咒语折磨，他缺少得太多，不单是这些就能够让他重获完整与爱。可是他光是在被李梓源的手指插出的干性高潮里大口呼气与颤抖，早就忘了自己会表达会说话，他如今将所有的能量与资源送给了肚子里的生命，自己只能被疯狂汲取着乳与血。

那手指抽出来，在他的穴口拍出水声，这又能让年轻的妈妈陷入新的疯狂。酸胀微隆的乳房被热热地握紧揉弄，他不够丰盈，肉被扯得生疼，可疼但又舒服。金炳善的身体也真够懂事的，他是肚子里那东西的母亲，也是身后让自己高潮的人的母亲，所以他满怀母性的身体无私地献出带着奶腥味的液体润湿比自己小两岁的继子的手掌。乖孩子又反过来反哺他，带着乳水的手指不容拒绝地进入口腔，压住他的舌根。他反胃干呕，像是吐出了曾吞咽下的伊甸园的果。

于是他不知道别的了，被肏进来以后金炳善就不配再拥有食智慧之果的权利，金炳善忘却羞耻与伦理乃至已经逝去的法定伴侣，彻彻底底落入他要的爱欲与抚慰的失乐园里。后颈被啃咬标记的牙印与曾经注入身体的信息素在惩罚他，金炳善会痛，可是他也快乐。他终于完整，获得报答他母性的爱也获得回馈他情感的爱，从筹码与生育的名衔中破茧而出，与真正的呵护相拥。

金炳善跟着撞击的节奏仰起脑袋眼神涣散，他像是被打通了一样不停地在流着水，或有可能是血，在这场李梓源对他的掠夺中失神沉浮。热烫的东西一下下顶得越来越深，直至强硬地戳刺生殖腔口的动作生生在春意中将他一盆冷水泼醒，挣扎着用手慌乱地推拒后面的人。

下意识的母性与保护欲望就这样占据了大脑，金炳善哭喊着求他别进去，很痛，很痛，他会死的。

直到真切地感受到生命逝去地点滴接近时后穴里的阴茎才移开，他眼泪流了满脸，被捞起来将热物送进嘴里，他带着鼻音呜咽着前后摆动着脑袋取悦身前的人，如今怎样都可以了。

新的火种，那种腥膻气带着所有爱与占有欲扑鼻扑面，而那双手替他抹开，他尝到了吻与精液，又被舔舐到喉咙与灵魂。

他被重新拥有了。

-

李梓源看着桌上被动了手脚父亲的尸检报告，拿起打火机烧了起来，在大理石餐桌上留下了冷却的灰。

他和母亲永远都要在一起了。


End file.
